Broken Angel
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: Just when Morinaga's affection was changing Senpai,something unbelievable happens,influencing their lives drastically. What happens when Morinaga's ex-lover greets Senpai?
1. Bound to you

Chapter 1

"Senpai I'm hoo~oome" His Kouhai chirped as he entered the house with all his luggage,returning from his training  
"Ah..welcome back" Souichi replied and Morinaga embraced him tightly  
"Stop touching me Baka" A punch landed on him and he fell back  
"Haha..I sure do miss these greetings senpai" He said as blood spurt out through his nose  
"Idiot...Always acting so childlike" Souichi scolded as he filled a glass of water  
"But Its because I love you senpai that I greet you like that" Morinaga replied as he drank the water  
But unlike usual..Souichi didnt scold him for saying such just blushed at his words,looking away.  
"S-So how was work?" He asked,changing the topic  
"Work was fine...But its very lonely without you senpai" He pouted  
"Dont say such stupid things...you finally got into such a good place and yet you complain" Souichi said as Morinaga giggled  
"Hai senpai...Im really glad I got into S-Pharmaceuticals..Its a privilege to work there..all my hardwork payed off..all thanks to your guidance" He smiled as he shifted closer to his Senpai,sliding his hair behind his hair.  
"Tch..dont give me the credit of your hardwork..just enjoy your work...and dont regret taking the job because of me...I am not going anywhere..right?" He blushed in seeing his Kouhai at such a close proximity  
"Hai Senpai.." He whispered as his lips pressed softly against the blonde's  
His fingers in the strands of his silky hair as his Senpai's resistance to this intimacy crumbled.  
He found himself giving into Morinaga's warm younger man deepened the kiss,his tongue entering his Senpai's mouth,tasting everything.  
He pushed him back onto the couch,gently as Souichi's legs instinctively wrapped around Morinaga's waist.  
His hands digging into his Kouhai's scalp.  
Morinaga broke the deep kiss , and just stared at his Senpai beneath him,completely at his mercy,looking back at him with lusty eyes,a bright red face,panting.  
Of course his control buried his face into his neck,kissing and sucking onto his milky skin as Souichi tried pushing him back.  
"Morina-ah-ga..dont..not now" He said weakly  
"Sorry Senpai...its been a whole week since Ive touched you..i tried holding myself back but when you give me such an erotic expression..I cant hold back" He said as he undressed Souichi slowly,teasing him.  
He licked his pink stubs and his body melted under the sensation.  
"Mhn hng ahh" He moaned when Morinaga sucked onto them.  
His pants were getting uncomfortable and he knew that there was no turning back and so he surrendered himself to his Kouhai,losijg himself completely.

"Senpai I already apologised..please dont be so grumpy" Morinaga jogged to his senpai's side.  
"Baka..you overdid it..I cant even walk properly" Souichi grumbled angrily .  
"You couldve stayed home and rested then,I wouldve brought the groceries on my own" Morinaga said.  
"Tch..theres no way you can carry so much load by yourself you idiot"He said and Morinaga smiled  
He kissed his senpai's cheek,surprising him and smiled  
"OI WE ARE IN PUBLIC-"  
"Thank you Senpai..always taking care of me" He said and Souichi looked away..as Morinaga walked ahead to a meat shop.  
"B-Ba-Baka" Souichi muttered under his breath,blushing furiously,a shy unconscious smile creeping up his face.  
"Such a child" he sighed and walked to his beloved Kouhai's side,unknown to him,the danger that waited ahead the two.

"Ohoho..So thats Tetsuhiro's cat eh" A sinister figure from the corner of the street smiled as it stared at his target.


	2. A little joy

Chapter 2

It was a hot afternoon and Souichi was just laying on the couch,lazily,enjoying his Sunday.  
The door bell rang, breaking the blonde's nap.  
He clicked his tongue and walked to the door and on opening it,he found his Kouhai,burdened with a heavy flowery bag ...and a small kid peeping from behind his legs.  
"Senpai..I can explain" He muttered  
"Explain what?" His senpai asked with a poker face  
"Eh..EH?! SENPAI ARENT YOU WONDERING IF I KNOCKED UP A WOMAN AND THAT THIS IS MY CHILD?!HOW INCONSIDERATE SENPAI,CANT YOU BE A LITTLE JEALOUs-" A punch landed onto his face as he fell back.  
"Why the hell would I get jealous if you knock up some woman you Idiot" He scolded as he bent down,coming face to face with the little girl.  
"Of course senpai wouldnt be jealous..what was I thinking?"Morinaga thought to himself.  
"Is she your Brother's daughter?" He asked as he reached out his hand to her.  
She flinched but upon seeing his gentle smile,she reluctantly stepped forth revealing herself fully.  
A petite girl with large,green gleaming eyes and chubby nose a little tilted,showing her connection to his Kouhai.  
"Hai..senpai..Nii-san has to go on a business trip and his ex-wife is out of the country..so he thought that he could leave Haruka with mr for a few days,said that it would increase the 'uncle-niece' strength and so he dropped her at the station in my care-" He blabbered as Souichi lifted her in his arms and took her inside,completely ignoring Morinaga yet again.  
"Senpai you never listen to me" He protested as he put the bag onto the sofa and followed his senpai into the bedroom.  
"Hmm" He replied as he slowly put Haruka onto the bed...putting her to sleep.  
"Eh..wasnt she just awake?" Morinaga asked as Senpai covered her with a blanket.  
"She was sleepy you moron,didnt you notice her eyes?" He said as they quietly left the room.  
"Eh...I..didnt...but senpai..how did you-"  
"I took care of Kanako and Tomoe so I have a little idea about children"He sighed as he sat down onto the couch.  
"Ah I see"Morinaga inferred as he sat down,stretching.  
"So..how old is she?" He asked  
"4 years" He replied  
"And she's walking already..thats impressive" Souichi said  
"I know I know!She is -san told me that she doesnt throw any tantrums and is very calm child" Morinaga praised  
"Then definitely not your niece" His senpai commented  
"Hora senpai,I dont throw tantrums" He pouted  
"Werent you just throwing one?" He replied  
"That wasnt a tantrum-"  
"Then what was it?"  
"It was called being open and having good communication between lovers-"  
"Dont call us lovers you Homo-bastard"Senpai scolded as he threw a punch at him.

"Ah-So-So-Sorry senpai" Morinaga ran into his bedroom,and was locked inside for the rest of the evening. Although,as usual, souichi forgave him later on and the two men passed their days spending time with the little Haruka.  
She was an angel,truly.  
She would play around without making a mess,be amazed by every little things,eat her meals peacefully,but she was times she would fall and hurt herself but never a strong little girl she would hold back her tears,her cheeks would go red like tomatoes.  
But evrytime she wasnt able to hold back,his Senpai would always be there for her.  
Carrying her around,entertaining her...loving her.  
It truly was a beautiful sight..Senpai being that loving.  
It was a good feeling...the feeling of having a family..maybe..that is what Morinaga desired...a family..with senpai..but knowing it wasnt possible and that he was by his Senpai's side..He didnt want anything more.  
This was a compromise he could make.  
Just to be with his precious Senpai.  
"Maa...it sure was a long day today" Morinaga said as he helped his senpai dry the dishes.  
"Yeah I guess so.."  
"Haruka will be leaving tomorrow..." Morinaga said,rather sadly.  
"Yeah...It was good to have someone here" Senpai said  
"Yeah...its kinda painful to let her go now..I really felt like a part of a family these past few days with you" Morinaga paused his hands.  
"Morinaga-"  
He noticed a little tear in the corner of his eyes.

"Ah sorry senpai..got a little emotional..anyway. lets finish up and go to bed eh" He said,brushing off the topic but felt 2 hands wrapping around him from behind.  
"S-Senpai...?"  
"You could maybe..get a pet or something..if you feel lonely" He mumbled,hus face buried in his Kouhai's back..comforting him  
"I cant do that Senpai..you dont like pets do you?" He smiled as he turned around to face his Senpai  
"Its true but-"  
"Its fine Senpai...thank you for thinking about me..you make a good motherly figure senpai" he said,pulling the blonde closer,caressing his cheeks,making the older blush.  
He looked away from Morinaga's gaze because he knew what was coming next.  
And as expected,his soft lips were greeted by Morinaga's the very next instant.  
Souichi didnt find any reason to push him back.  
The guy just wanted a family.  
They kissed long and 's hands slowly creeping upto his Senpai's chest,rubbing him.  
He moaned into his mouth as his legs started wobbling.  
He broke the kiss and gently took support of Morinaga to stand,panting.  
"Senpai...can we do it today...I'll be gone..for a week tomorrow night..so..can we?" He asked  
But as Souichi opened his lips to answer,they heard a voice.  
"Tetsu chan..." Haruka called,standing un front of the bedroom,rubbing her eyes.  
The two men pulled back as Morinaga walked to her  
"What is it Haruka chan?" He asked as she held his finger.  
"Its scawy inwide" she mumbled and Morinaga giggled.  
"Cant be helped then..lets go sleep then Haruka chan" He said as he lifted her up.  
"And Sou chan?" She asked  
"Eh...ah Senpai..I think she wants you..would you mind-"  
"I want sou chan and tetsu chan.." She said and Souchi walked to his Kouhai and guided him into the bedroom.  
"Morinaga layed Haruka onto the bed as Souichi got in himself tucked her in.  
Morinaga smiled and got in.  
He looked at his beloved and his little niece and felt indescribable joy.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep..thinking about this little family he had.  
And as Haruka sucked her thumb,falling asleep between the two men,they did so too, about the fact that this night might be their last night together.

Morinaga opened his eyes to find his niece and Senpai sleeping peacefully.  
Haruka had to leave today..and so did he.  
It was a nice sight.  
He got off the bed slowly,makijg sure tht he did not disturb the two.  
He placed a kiss on Haruka's forhead and one on his Senpai's cheek and walked out the room,unknown to him that the not so asleep Senpai was blushing furiously.  
"Ba-Baka" he thought to himself.  
He had been awake for the past half and hour,just staring at His kouhai's face.  
He had realised that he never really saw Morinaga sleeping so peacefully.  
Maybe its because..he never really faced him.  
It was always him hugging him-  
Agh stop thinking.  
"That sneaky bastard" He scolded him mentally as he tried to control his heart beat.  
Seriously,Morinaga was changing his state of mind...and heart.


	3. For you

"Ja senpai...I'll get going now..Nii-san is running a little late because of matter...It's fine for you to wait with Haruka right..Or should I wait with you?" Morinaga asked as Haruka clung onto Souichi  
"Do you think I hve any other choice you idiot...Get going now." He pushed his kouhai towards the platform.  
"But Senpai I dont want to leave just yet...It s a whole week that I willl have to stay away from you and we did it only once-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!" Souichi kicked him as someone called  
"Oii Tetsuhiro!" His brother called from behind  
"Nii-san!" The two men walked with Haruka to her Father  
"Did you guys have fun?" Kunihiro asked and his brother and his daughter nodded in joy.  
"Sorry for troubling you Tatsumi-san"  
"It wasnt any trouble..she's a really calm kid" He said as he begun to hand over Haruka to Kunihiro but she refused to let go of the blonde's shirt  
"I want Sou chan" She said and Senpai smiled  
"I'll come and visit you Haruka chan..I promise" He said and placed a kiss on her cheek  
"Pwomise?" She reached out her pinky finger and he locked his with her's  
"Promise" He said and with this in mind,they bid goodbye to the little bundle of joy.  
"Maa...time to go home-"Souichi stretched as he heard someone murmuring beside him.  
"Senpai is so cute and Haruka is so cute and together and I could just eat him up-"  
"STOP TALKING AND BOARD YOUR TRAIN ALREADY YOU IDIOT"He slapped him out of embarrasment.  
"So-So-Sorry Senpai" He apologised as his cheek throbbed  
His Senpai turned out and walked away  
"Leave already you idiot!" He scolded,walking away.  
Morinaga smiled  
"I'll meet you in a week Senpai..Take care" He shouted from behind as Souichi paused to turn and look at his Kouhai's smiling face once more.  
He looked away,blushing and knew that Morinaga was having a blast teasing him like this  
He nodded his head and saw Morinaga chuckle as he boarded the train.  
"Baka..." He blushed as the train departed,taking away his Kouhai for yet another week.

Souichi sighed as he walked back home,from the pet shop.  
The pamphlet in his there was another person at home,maybe he wouldnt feel lonely anymore.  
Idiot..making such sad faces.  
"Ah Tastumi San" A voice called and Senpai turned to the voice.  
He saw a man,tall and confident looking,walking toward him,dressed in a suit..  
"Is he a loanshark?" Senpai wondered  
"Do I know you?" He asked  
"Well you might not but I do know you Tatsumi san.I'm Anezaki Tachibana..Nice to meet you" he put his hand forth  
"What do you need from me?"Senpai asked,ignoring the hand in front of him.  
"Ah I see..you are already suspicious of me..you are quiet fast arent you?" He asked,advancing closer to him.  
Souichi stepped back  
"Is he a homo?" He thought as he immediately pushed him back.  
"Ah sorry..I must've scared you...Trust me..I just want to talk about something..rest is upto you" He said,raising his hands in the air.  
"What do you need?" Souichi asked.  
"Well initially I was after him...But now you've piqued my interest Tatsumi san" He said  
"Him? "  
"Him...Morinaga Tetsuhiro" He said,shocking Senpai  
"What do you want from him?" He asked  
"Oh well you see..Tetsuhiro and I..were friends...with benefits for a little whille..until one day he told me that he wouldnt be seeing me anymore 'cuz he'd falles hard for someone else..and no wonder it was you Tatsumi san" He said  
"Well then I suppose you have no business with him or me if he's already left you" Souichi tried to walk away but he caught him.  
"Ah yes I do not have any business with him..But I do have one with you..I've started to take an interest in you Tatsumi san...after observing for a while..you seem ideal for me..I want to snatch you away from Tetsuhiro and make you mine.." He said  
"You Homo bastard-"He almost hit him but paused  
"Well you can reject me..but it will cost your darling Tetsuhiro his job at S-Pharmaceuticals"  
"W-What?" He asked,confused.  
"Havent you recognized me yet Tatsumi san?" He asked as Souichi came to a realization.  
"Anezaki Tachibana...And Kaizaki Tachibana's brother'-"

"Hai..My brother owns S-Pharmaceuticals..and now do you realise the control I have on Tetsuhiro's job...so tell me Tatsumi san...what will your answer be?" He asked,handing him a card.  
"You can't-"  
"Oh well I can Tatsumi san...you will see when you reject me...I give you time till tomorrow morning...please let me know..Bye now.." He said,leaving a dumbfounded Souichi alone,on a dark and empty streets as his train of thoughts crashed .

He reached home...still in a trance,falling onto the couch.  
He couldnt think anymore.  
The phone rang almost immediately and he picked it up.  
"Ah Senpai..did you reach home safely?" His Kouhai's voice spoke.  
"Mori..naga?"  
"Hai Senpai..?"  
"Ah uhm Did you reach yet?"  
"No...I will in a while...Just wanted to make sure you were home safe...I mean you left the station a little hot headed so"  
"No...Its fine..."  
"S-Senpai..is something the matter?" He asked,noticing the crack in his voice.  
"Morinaga...do you like working at S-Pharamaceuticals?"He asked  
"Eh but-"  
"Just answer me Morinaga" He said firmly  
"Ah yes ...I do...I think that I've earned my job here...I've worked really hard for it...I even troubled you..Haha...you were supportive Senpai...its really a privilege" He said and his Senpai smiled.  
"Well,that's can't be helped then" He said.  
"Eh Senpai...are you really-"  
"Well then Morinaga..Professor just called me..he said that I will have to attend a workshop somewhere so I won't be home when you come back..I'll be gone a while." He said  
"Eeh?! But Senpai-"  
"Okay now I have to go and pack." He said  
" Ah okay then Senpai...Just come back soon..I'm eager to see you again...Bye...I love you Senpai" His Kouhai said and he smirked  
"Bye...Morinaga" He said as he cut the call,smirking.  
He got the card out of his pocket and dialed the number.  
"Hello...Tachibana san?"  
"Ah Tatsumi san...I was hoping you'd call...so whats your answer..?"  
"Where do we have to meet?" He asked,putting aside his dignity,protecting what he cherished the most.  
Sacrificing himself for the thing most precious to him.

*DING DONG*  
Isogai yawned as he walked to open the door.  
"Who could it be at this hour?" He wondered as he opened the door,but paused.  
"...Souichi kun?"

"Thank You for letting me stay here" He said as Isogai helped him put his luggage in the spare room.  
"Its nothing really...if you do something funny I'll always have that day to blackmail you with" Isogai joked and Souichi laughed bitterly.  
Of course this didnt go unnoticed my Isogai.  
Souichi is the type to react violently,but seeing him so docile worried him.  
"Souichi kun is something the matter-"  
"Ah Isogai...could you give me a spare key...I'll be working late so I'll be getting back late so.."  
"Ah..okay but-"  
"Also,dont let anyone know that I'm here...anyone" He said,unpacking his things.  
"Souichi kun..did you fight with Morinaga san?"  
"No Not at all..that idiot is in Hamamatdu right now...its just that I have to attend to some work closeby..thats why I'm here..nothing more." He said but Isogai knew something was wrong.  
"Okay then...I'll give you your key tomorrow in the morning...sleep well till then..Gooodnight" He said as he closed the door.  
But he wasnt sure what he saw while closing the door..was that a tear?

It was time.  
Time to go.  
He walked to the warehouse,far away from the main city,deep inside a town.  
It was getting dark..but the light peeking through a window from the warehouse made Souichi aware of the presence of another being inside.  
He walked toward the entrance and saw a watchman,sitting on a chair.  
His eyes met his.  
"May I go in..?" He asked  
"Are you here to meet with the youngman inside?"He asked and he shivered  
"Yes..."  
"Well go ahead...No one will disturb your discussion..he said it's important and told me not to interrupt so go on in.." The old man smiled and Souichi walked in.  
And as he went further inside...he opened the door to find Tachibana sitting on a chair,smoking a cigarette.  
"Ah Tatsumi san...you finally came..I almost thought you wouldnt come.." He said as he walked to him.

"I promised to meet up...and I hope you dont break your promise either" Souichi said as the taller man's hands caressed his cheek.  
"I wont...so...shall we begin then?" He asked as his lips met Senpai's,hands tearing open his shirt and body pushing him onto the ground,his life shattering that instant.


	4. Maybe

He pushed him down onto the ground roughly,his hand immediately bruising.  
Anezaki pulled off his pants and spread open his legs and thrust into Souichi harshly,making him scream in agony.  
He plunged in and out of him as Souichi's threshold of pain broke.  
He let out cries as Anezaki shut his mouth with his hand.  
"Ah Tatsumi san..you feel so good inside..no wonder Tetsuhiro likes you" He said as he pinched his nipples,almost ripping them apart.  
It hurt him terribly.  
He could feel blood coming out of him.  
He bit Anezaki's hand and he yelped.  
"Don't try to resist Tatsumi san...you keep forgetting who is in control here" Anezaki smirked as he dug his nails into Souichi's hands,restraining him from flowed out of his eyes as the pain spread through his pulled out of him,turned hin around and thrust into him again as Souichi groaned.  
"Hora Tatsumi san...you are hard" He said,stroking his member as he scrunched his eyes close.  
"Please..AHH...it's...really...hurting-AHHH" He begged as his face rubbed against the rough pulled his arms backward,his back arching in pain.  
"Hahah ..We arent done yet Tatsumi san...we have a long way to go" He said as he tweaked his stubs and pumped his length with his hands were cold..his actions were rough and chaotic...he was breaking him into pieces..Slamming into him continuosly.  
Souichi realised that this man was a cruel sadist.  
The monster took a candle and tilted it over Souichi's back,the hot wax dripping onto his delicate skin,making him writhe in pain.  
The wax was spreading and the heat was was glueing itself onto his skin.  
He lifted him thrust into him as Souichi lost his senses  
He couldnt feel anything long has it been?How long will it last?  
He felt Anezaki's teeth sink into the nape of his neck as his body gave in.  
He just looked out the window,the moon shining..the stars glistening.  
It reminded him of the time he and Morinaga had gone to the summer day was fun..It was quiet and peaceful and his Kouhai was so affectionate that day,so gentle..so warm.  
A smile covered his face when he thought about his Kouhai's smiling closed his eyes and let the pain overcome his senses as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Mori...naga" He muttered  
"Morinaga?" He grit his teeth.  
"How dare you think of him when you are here with me?" He thrusted into him as Souichi called out his Kouhai's name.  
"You dont learn do you?" He punched his stomach  
He pulled his head back by his hair.  
But as excruciating pain spread through him,his thrusts and punches breaking him,he hoped his Kouhai was smiling somewhere.  
His suffering was worth it.

"That was good wasnt it?" Anezaki asked as he spilt his seed onto Souichi who now lay naked and helpless on the ground,unusually quiet.  
"See you tomorrow" Anezaki said as he stretched and walked out.  
Souichi just lay there,his body was tired,he wanted to go home.  
His eyes started to close but he heard a voice.  
It woke him up  
"Hey..HEY MISTER YOU ALRIGHT?!" The voice asked and his eyes snapped open.  
It was the watchman,who was now helping Souichi sit up.  
He covered himself up.  
"Are you a-"  
"No..I .." Souichi said,looking away.  
"I think I should call the police-"  
"NO!" Souichi said,frantic  
"Please...don't tell anyone about this..Please...its important" He begged  
"But-"  
"Please..sir...dont tell anyone...anyone..please" He begged him again.  
He couldnt afford to make a mistake.

Morinaga yawned as he got out of the washroom,after taking a long bath.  
He sat onto the couch,wondering what his beloved Senpai was doing right now.  
He got his phone out,swiping through the pictures.  
The pictures of his lovely Senpai,the pictures he took secretly.  
He chuckled.  
A picture of him sleeping wrapped up in a blanket,a picture of him drunk,picture of him cooking in an apron...picture of him with Haruka..a picture of him shirtless...  
Ahhh  
His senpai of pheromones  
But...Morinaga felt guilty.  
By trying to make Senpai his...maybe he was taking away the chance of Senpai ever habing a family of own.

Maybe...maybe he shouldnt...maybe.  
Maybe he should let him be...live a normal life...unlike a homo like himself.  
Maybe...yeah...Maybe its best to...  
.


	5. Panic

"Uwah souichi kun...your mouth feels so warm around me..." Anezaki moaned as he bobbed souichi's head onto himself.  
Tears were forming Souichi's dignity had shattered long ago,but even fact that he had agreed to some guy rape him,the fact that he hadn't fought back saddens him.  
Anezaki jerked as he came into his mouth,making him forcefully swallow.  
Souichi spit it out onto Anezaki,who smirked and grit his kicked Senpai inthe stomach,making him fall back.  
He spread open his legs and inserted a toy into him,its rough surface hurting Souichi's insides.  
He cried out in pain as he thrusted the toy in and out of him.  
"Please...stop..ngh...ahhh..w-wait" He pleaded as he pulled Souichi by his nose onto himself for another round.  
And with a click of the button,the toy vibrated and Souichi yelped.  
"Ahh! St-ah plea-nhg no...don't." But he was forced to shut his mouth as Anezaki thrusted into his mouth.  
And as Anezaki almost came into his mouth again,Souichi pulled back,letting the seed spill onto his face.  
"I told you not to do that,didnt I,Souichi kun?" Anezaki slapped him across his fell back onto the ground and shot Anezaki a disgusted look.  
"Ohoh Dont arouse me so much Souichi kun.." He said as he tied Souichi's hands behind his back.  
He removed the toy from him and pumped his length.  
He immediately thrust into him as Souichi tried to was fucked dripping onto his skin,his nipples still held by was to top that,he fekt Anezaki reach his climax once he didnt pull out.  
"No-No no-Not in-inside please no!" Souichi begged but Anezaki spilled out into him,filling him up.  
"Ah Souichi kun...you were wonderul as ever...see you tomorrow then" He said as he buckled his pants and walked out.  
Souichi lay there,cum dripping out of him.  
He had no energy long has it been?A week, long will it be?How long of this was tired of just wanted to sleep..Sleep..sleep..sleep until no one could ever wake him up.

"Tadaima" Morinaga said as he entered the now empty sighed upon realising that Senpai wasnt here.  
Its been a week since he last saw his Senpai.  
A week since he'd held him in his arms or kissed misses him already.  
He took a bath and lay down on the couch,wondering about wjere his Senpai his work was going?And so he picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
It rang for a long while but atlast Senpai picked it up.  
"Hello Senpai?"  
"M-Morinaga.."  
"Hai.I'm Home" He said  
"Welcome back" He replied and Morinaga smiled.  
"What are you doing?Where are you right now?"  
"I'm..just working..a little busy" He heard the hoarseness in his Senpai's voice.  
"Senpai..are you okay?You sound unwell"  
"No I'm tired..a little bit..You tell me..How was training?"  
"Ah the training was amazing,we had so much work and I also met the head of tachibana..you must have heard of him..He is pretty cool guy" He praised  
"Yeah..he must be a cool guy"  
"He is...but put that aside,when are you coming back home Senpai...I miss you so much" He cried  
"Baka...Stop acting like a child..I'm...not sure..about my return...but It might be soon..." He said.  
"I hope it is Senpai..I really want to see you" He said but there was a pause.  
"Eh..Senpai?"  
"Ah ugh Yes...I have to ģo now...Bye Morinaga" He said,in a hurry and cut the phone.

.

Isogai heard some noise outside..the door opening.  
"Souichi kun? Its 1:00 in the night?" He wondered as he went out to take a look.  
He saw Souichi walking to the bathroom,wobbling rather.  
But as he walked back into the room,from the corner of his eye,he saw bruises on Souichi's body,shocking him.  
"Souichi kun-" He called out but upon noticing him,Souichi immediately closed the door.  
Isogai rushed to the washroom and pushed it what came forth his eyes,shocked him.  
Souichi was covered in marks,burn marks, 'd never really payed attention to 'd be gone early in the morning and be back late in the think he was wound up into something like this.  
"Souichi kun-" He reached his hand out and Souichi slapped it could clearly see the fear in his eyes.  
"Do not...touch me" Souichi trembled as he warned him."S-Souichi kun...who did this to you?" He asked  
"This..is none of your business" He hsaid weakly as he fell to the ground.  
"S-Souichi kun-"  
"Water...please...give me some water" He said, could see how hungry and thirsty he was.  
Isogai carefully helped him up and took him to his room where he got him some water and some food.  
He noticed how Souichi had never eaten breakfast at home."Had he even been eating this past week?"Isogai wondered as he looked at Souichi eating to his hearts content,his hands still trembling.  
He wanted to ask him..what the matter was..who was doing this to him...but as soon as souichi finished his meal,he fell asleep.  
Isogai sighed.  
"Does Morinaga-san know about this?"He wondered as he switched off the light afyer covering Souichi with a blanket.  
"I will get to the end of this" Isogai was determined.

Ita already been 4 days since Senpai last contacted long will he be gone?This is too long for just a workshop.  
"Ah Angel kun...please don't cry" Hiroto consoled.  
"But its been so long..." He cried  
"Ah well come to think of it...someone who looked exactly like your Senpai had come by last week...long hair,glasses...I almost believed it was him..but he was with another guy..they walked out together...You know Tachibana right?"  
"Tachibana...?...Oh..that Tachibana...hai..he was upset when we broke up and threatened me...said that he would make my next lover his or can't be here...he is ..I dont know...but he has a workshop somewhere so there's no way he'll be here..plus its a gay bar." Morinaga laughed but a weird feeling developed inside him.  
"Ah um Hiroto kun...could maybe someone have made contact with that guy..who looked like Senpai?"  
"Ah yeah...Arata kun there tried asking him out though...you could ask him" He said and Morinaga immediately walked to him  
And upon questioning him,he came to know the name of the man...  
"I tried asking him out but Tachibana san called him and took him out of here"  
"Do you know his name?"  
"Hai...Tachibana san called 'Souichi kun' and he went out of the bar with him"  
Morinaga was shocked.  
He ran out the bar as he contacted Matsuda san and Kanako but theu told him that Senpai wasnt ,that he never informed them about any workshop like he usually started building up in that guy really was Senpai...and He really was with Tachibana...Senpai would be in Morinaga had no idea where to look;Where was Senpai staying,who was he staying with..  
It wasnt Matsuda-san...and the only other place..

Isogai opened the door and to his surprise...found Morinaga..  
"Morinaga...san?"

"Hai..Souichi kun has been living here but ...Yesterday I saw...that...he was ..he had marks all over him.." Isogai told Morinaga as he drove toward the location on his phone.  
He had put his old phone in Souichi's bag and was now tracking it with his was leading them to a nearby town waited for Morinaga to react,but the latter remained one look he could tell that Morinaga was panicking;he was scared to death.  
But with a beep,the navigation turned phone they were tracking was switched off. Morinaga panicked.  
He jumped out of the carand started looking around for his Senpai.

He called out his name,not caring about the disturbance he was ran around house to house,asking every person he found if they'd seen a man of the picture he showed them.  
But none one was losing his he was too late,he might lose his Senpai forever.


	6. Broken

It had been a whole week since that young man had been coming to this warehouse...to get raped everday .I could hear his cries and screams but I couldnt help him. He didnt want me to call the police either. He said it was something important. He begged me not to tell anyone.  
Honestly,I felt bad for the young man,what had he gotten himself into. And how long was he going to tolerate this?I wish I could help him .I can do nothing other than providing him with a little water everyday after the other man was done with him. I didnt see any hope for him to escape,but today ..that ray of hope shone so brightly.  
I heard a knock on my door and upon opening it I saw a young man,panting and sweating as he showed me a photo...photo if the victim of rape."Have you seen him anywhere?" He asked and I noticed the fear in his eyes. He was panting,delirious almost.  
His eyes told me that he really cared about the guy in the picture.  
"Please...Its important...I really need to find him.." He said  
And for once,I stood up for what was right,fearless of the outcomes I would face,to help save the life of an innocent.  
"Come with me"

The old man pointed to an old warehouse...and refused to come in..  
"Its the last room on the right" He said and I nodded,walking into the warehouse.  
My heart was pounding  
I was scared  
Senpai...Senpai..  
And as he advanced further and deeper into the dark warehouse,he heard cries.  
And as he stood in front of the door...the door from where the cries cane out...he hoped to god that it wasnt Senpai..and opened the door.  
But his world crumbled almost immediately.  
He saw his Senpai,his hands tied to the pole,Tachibana thrusting into him,a chain of beads in him as he plunged into him.  
His mouth blocked by a small rubber ball.  
Senpai was crying,crying in pain..Blood trickling out of him..  
Morinaga's heart broke,his mind ached..his body felt heavy..But upon seeing Tachibana jerking and releasing himself into his beloved despite his protests,Morinaga snapped back to reality and ran to them.  
He pushed Tachibana away from Senpai and tackled him to the ground.  
He couldnt stop his fists,they kept hitting Tachibana. He didn't find his resolve to stop. He had become a beast. His mind was fogged,fogged by the pain he felt on seeing his beloved being raped like that. He didnt hear Tachibana pleading for his life, He didnt hear Isogai calling him...He didn't hear anything..other than his Senpai's pants and moans...and a single whisper.. "Morinaga..." He heard his Senpai call him and he stopped and turned to his Senpai who was being helped up by Isogai.  
"S-Senpai..."  
He noticed the blood on his knuckles,a mixture of his and Tachibana's.  
"Morinaga san...leave him...Take Souichi kun away from here" Isogai's voice rang in his ears.  
He rushed to his Senpai who was now unconscious,letting Isogai take care of Tachibana.  
He covered him in his jacket and lifted him in his arms.  
"I'm taking him to the Hospital" He said and rushed out to the car.  
Senpai's body felt cold,he was shivering terribly. Morinaga's mind went blank. How did this happen? Why wasnt he fighting back? Senpai...Why?

"He has many bruises all over his body...but they are not deep and will not cause any problem" The Doctor on call told Morinaga.  
"But will he be fine..he is unconscious..." Morinaga asked  
"He is just worn out..it seems that he hasn't been eating well ..he is on IV right now..but he will be fine...Infact he will be discharged by morning...but he needs to take rest for a long while...We do suspect internal bleeding..but we found no solid proof so we can assume he is fine." The doctor informed and Morinaga thanked him.  
He sat down on the chair beside Senpai.  
His broken Senpai..all because of him.  
Isogai had taken Tachibana to the police station and the watchguard as proof,immediately putting him in jail.  
He had confessed to his crime out of fear. He had forced Senpai into doing it by threatening him about Morinaga's career...that he would make his brother fire him. But Morinaga knew better,His brother would be the first one to be against Anezaki. He was always causing trouble using his Brother's name and finally he was in jail. Senpai didnt know this...and fell into the trap..

But...why did he agree ..to doing this...why didnt he inform him...why did he take it upon himself...why..does he care so much about him..why...  
He saw the scars on Senpai's body. Scratches and Burn marks on his torso..Bruises on his face...He went through so much because of him.  
An immense wave of guilt and fear roared onto Morinaga. He couldnt stop tears from flowing out of his eyes.

Isogai reached the Hospital soon enough. He rushed to the room. What he saw scared him.  
Morinaga was sitting in the corner,his face buried in his hands. He could hear cries coming from him as tears gushed out of his eyes. He looked frantic,terrifying. His face showed so many emotions ; Sorrow,anger,hurt and..guilt.  
He'd never seen him like that...never even expected to see such a face. Isogai slowly backed out of the room,knowing that nothing could be done about his situation..their situation. They were out of danger...but the nature if their relationship was soon going to change.


	7. Don't go

Pain.  
Pain was all I felt until I saw him,from the corner of my eye. He stood there,dumbfounded I could make out, as he saw me and my little situation. I could see the horror in his eyes. The pain he felt on seeing me like this must've really taken a toll on him.  
But I felt a smile creep up my face in his presence. Did this mean that all this could stop? Could I really go back to being with my Kouhai? I saw him run towards me,pushing Tachibana. I saw him punching the man furiously,a little too harshly. Tachibana seemed to be begging,begging for Morinaga to stop but Morinaga didn't. As much as I wanted him to continue, I wanted Morinaga here,by my side. I needed Morinaga and so I tried to call him,to get those green eyes to look toward me. And with a feeble attempt,I managed to call out his name. Of course those eyes turned to me,but they were red. Blood shot red,like a beast's .It scared me a little and reminded me who the real tyrant was. No matter how many times I'd get angry or throw a rut everywhere,it was Morinaga that diffused the situation but nothing could stop him when he was angry. His usual face put up a happy demeanour, but it was what he hid beneath it that scared me at times...And it had finally been let out. I did see him rushing toward me,but I lost my senses. I was fading into the darkness,and light entering my eyes was vanishing,and with the light..so was Morinaga.

Peaceful. I felt peaceful and relaxed in this warm embrace. I was sure it was Morinaga's warmth radiating all over my body. I looked upto him weakly, and saw tears in his eyes as he carried me somewhere,presumably the hospital. I felt his trembling yet warm hands around me and couldnt help but lose myself to him,letting him carry all my weight.

Light peered through my closed eyes, forcing them open. I saw an unfamiliar ceiling above me..which gave me a feeling of relief. The room which I was in was empty,only the sound of the IV dripping was heard. I tried to sit up but discomfort erupted in my lower back. Right. Of course. This was all Tachibana's doing-  
Wait a minute. Tachibana...He-  
"Morinaga" I heard myself shout and he immediately rushed in. He ran to me,probably upon seeing the panic on my face.  
"Senpai" He hugged me but I pushed him away,instinctively. Shit. He looked hurt but smiled as he pulled back.  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"Yes I know Senpai..with all that you have gone through..I understand that it was just a natural reaction" He said as he scratched his head.  
"I-I ..well Yeah...but TACHIBANA?! What happened to him? He is dangerous Morinaga. He'll take away your job-" I babbled as I saw his hand approach me hesitantly. He caressed my cheek, his warm hand giving me instant comfort.  
"You dont need to worry about him Senpai. Tachibana is gone..He is going to end up in jail with all the evidence we have against him." He said,as tears formed in his eyes. He was making that face again.  
"Oi Mori- "  
"Why Senpai? You could've just told me..We would've figured it out together..ne? You didn't have to go to the extent of giving away your precious body to him just because he blackmailed you-" He gasped,amidst his tears.  
He pulled his hand away from me and got up.  
"Wh-Where are you going?" I asked  
"Just to get some fresh air Senpai" He replied coldly and walked out the room as Isogai entered.  
"Ah Souichi kun..how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down beside the bed. "I feel lot better" I replied and he smiled. "Well it's a relief we found you in time Souichi kun...the Doctor said that there is nothing worry about..but...I fear that this incident has taken a lot from you and also from Morinaga san" He said  
"M-Morinaga?"  
"Didn't you think about what he would feel like when he came to that you were being raped because his ex-lover wanted revenge?"  
"I- I well I couldnt really..I just did what I had to do...for Morinaga"  
"Now don't you think he feels guilty for that?"  
"Guilty?! But it was not his fault..I mean..no..Where is he...I neednto talk to him-"  
"Souichi kun...as much as Morinaga san loves you...there is also side of him that feels guilty for loving you. Have you never realised that?" He asked me and I had no answer.

What kind of a friend was I? How did I fail to comprehend everything? Was Morinaga really feeling guilty? What had I been doing all this while? I thought i knew my Kouhai the best but turns out it was just a delusion. Morinaga..do you really...feel that way?

Morinaga just sat on the roof, the wind blowing gently onto his face. He was in deep thought,rather torment. He wanted to treasure his Senpai so much, he wanted to cherish him forever, even spoil him rotten but all he did was break him. He had broken an Angel. His selfishness had forced Senpai into taking such measures. When he thinks about it, didn't he also rape Senpai..What if Senpai had been in love with someone else? What if he had someone waiting on him? What if Morinaga had taken all that away frim his senpai? What if he had taken away the chance of Senpai living the normal life? But it was now that he realised that there was no 'if'.  
He does remember Senpai telling him about a girl he was interested in..six years ago though...rather he praised how beautiful and intelligent she was. Maybe she was the one meant to be with Senpai. Maybe she could've given Senpai a family. Had he never confessed,maybe all this would never have happened..?

The ride home was quiet.  
Morinaga sat in the passenger seat,silently looking out the window... in deep thought.  
Isogai dropped the two of us at our apartment,but silence still surrounded us.  
I wobbled up the stairs as Morinaga followed me with all my luggage.  
The rest of the evening was unsually awkward. Unlike the usual Morinaga,he wouldn't even look at me. He was silently working on his laptop. It was bothering me...and I needed answers. But as I opened my mouth to speak up, he beat me to it  
"Senpai" He called and I gasped in surprised  
"Y-Yes...what is it?" I asked as he sat down beside me.  
"Can you remove your shirt once?" He asked. Normally I would've called him a pervert or something but we both knew that this wasn't the time for it. I obliged to his request and removed my shirt.

Senpai's body looked like a battlefield,torn apart by the enemy. His stomach had bruises and his hands had scratch marks. His back was full of burn marks,even his face was bruised. And several bite marks. He hadn't left a single part of Senpai untainted. I felt his gaze on me.  
"Morinaga about this-"  
"Say,Senpai...don't you think that he hurt you too much?" I asked and he jerked as I tried to touch his body. Of course..  
"Gomen..I wont touch you ..so please answer me..why did you let him do this to you?" I asked and he looked away from me  
"He...He said he'd take away your job..I mean...you..really like that job don't you?"  
"Senpai do you really think I care anything about the job while compared to you? I asked ad he blushed. "I know Morinaga..but-"  
"Senpai...did you really think that I would thank you for sacrificing your body to protect my job? I am grsteful that you were worried for me..but...going to such lengths..you should've told me Senpai." I said as tears trickled down my cheek.  
"M-Morinaga I-It isnt a big deal ..so just let it go already..I'm fine-"  
"ARE YOU REALLY?" I snapped and could see the fear in his eyes, his hands covering his body. But I didn't back away.  
"How can you say that it isnt a big deal Senpai...he raped you..for 2 weeks..Can you not see the marks he left your body? Why can't you...cherish yourself a little rather than sacrificing...why...why do you have to put up a strong face when you are crying inside?" I pulled him into an embrace.  
"Morinaga let me-"  
"You can let it all out Senpai..You can cry..it's only me..no one else..you can cry" I said as I felt his body trembling and felt my shirt dampen.  
His warm tears were soaking my clothes wet but i couldn't care less. He put his arms around me and cried his eyes out,whimpering and sobbing. "I-It was so painful...Morinaga..I was so scared" He cried as I ran my hands through his silky hair. "It's okay now Senpai...It's okay.." I said,hoping my words of comfort reached him.  
.

I carried him to his room as he lay asleep in my arms. He actually cried himself to sleep. Well he really needed to let it all go. How long did he think he would stay strong? How long did he intend to run away?

It has already been a whole month since that incident and life has almost gone back to normal with Morinaga...except the fact that he is extremely cautious around me. Making sure he doesn't hurt me. Baka. How coupd he think like that? Did he think I was that weak? Well,there were a few instances where he'd accidentally bump into me but the next moment he would jump away from me and pretend it never happened. That fact really annoyed me. And he has't even pestered me about...that or usually he'd want to do it everyday. Leave that,he has been avoiding for a while now. Is the reason behind him not touching me guilt? Or does he feel that I'm no longer...untainted? Did he change his views about me? I really can't tell.  
"Oi Morinaga Bring me reagent A" I called and he walked to my side with the bottle. He worked quietly beside me as I observed him. What could be the reason? Did he get tired of me?...Wait...Did he?! I was lost in thought when Morinaga called me.  
"Senpai" He snapped me out of my trance and I jumped,tripping on my toes,falling backward,pulling that idiot with me.  
"Ouch" He lifted his head and my eyes met his as we remained in this obejectionable position. His hands on the fround from around me as a few cms separated us. His gaze locked with mine,watching me intensely. His green eyes boring into me. I couldnt move. It was as if his gaze was what held me there. It was only that I realised that the there was little bit of brown in those emerald eyes. My heart beat fastened as I felt my body move closer to him. My gaze fell to his lips which I knew were warm and soft despite their ragged look. He leaned closer to me, reducing the suffocating distance between us. I leaned closer to him, without breaking eye contact. His nose touched mine,his breath on my lips as I gently clutched his lab coat,pulling him closer to myself. The anticipation increased as my breathing went ragged. Something had taken over me and I know I didn't try to fight back what it was doing. I closed my eyes and felt his eyelashes touch my cheek as our lips almost met. My heartvwas threatening to rip out of my chest. Butterflies in my stomach. Adrenaline rush through my body. Finally..he is..I waited for the impact, but it never came. Morinaga pulled away, getting up. He reached out his hand to me. "Come on..get up" He said and helped me get up.  
"I'll go get some coffee for the two of us" He said as he walked out, leaving me alone in the lab.  
My heart beat was out of control. I could hear it loud and clear. It refused to calm down. Was..I really hoping for that kiss? And...he..really left? He... that guy...what is he thinking?

He came back soon enough with two cups of coffee. He handed me one.  
"I have to talk to you about something, Senpai" He said as he sat down .  
"Y-yeah...what is it about?"  
"I...was wondering ..if you ever thought about having a family Senpai"  
"Eh..if it's about that day then I already told you we could get a pet-"  
"No..its not about that...I'm asking you whether you ever wanted to meet a girl and get married and live a normal life?" He asked,shocking me. Truth is..I did..long ago though.  
"Well I..yeah but it was long ago-"  
"Then would you still like to have Senpai? A family...kids?" He asked and now a weird feeling was starting to develop in my stomach.  
"Morinaga-"  
"Answer me Senpai...If I stopped clinging to you and left you alone...would you still want that...a family?" I couldnt see his eyes. They were hidden under his bangs.  
It was getting scary now. Why was he saying all this..is he planning on-  
"Morinaga...w-wh-why are you a-a-asking me all this?" I gulped as he finally lifted his head and looked at me.  
"Senpai...lets quit this shall we?" He asked and my heart almost stopped.  
"Q-Quit wh-what?" I asked,hoping he wouldnt say what I was thinking.

"This. This weird relationship thay we have,of having sex and remaining friends. Of being so intimate yet insecure "  
"Oi Morinaga..what -"  
"I don't want to see you hurt Senpai..when people like Tachibana come to know that you can do it with a man too,don't you think that they will get the urge to do it with you?" He said. His words were hurting me. Little tacks being thrown at me.  
"I-I am well aware of that but-"  
"Senpai..by staying by your side..I can't risk something like this happening again..being with me is a threat to you.."  
N-No...No No No. What is he-  
"You are straight, and are capable of having a family of your own..and I don't want to hold you back from that by forcing you to be with me...So I-"  
No  
NO  
Please don't say it  
Please...don't  
"- am planning on moving to Hamamatsu"  
I stood there...speechless...scared...  
"...I-I don't understand Morinaga-"  
"Senpai..I know you do..."  
"B-But you said it's ..our..home" I mumbled  
"Its just a share Senpai,you say it all the time don't you?"  
Bitter.  
His words were so bitter. He realised how Morinaga must've felt all those times.  
"I-I Morinaga but-"  
"Its fine Senpai..I mean..I shouldn't stay hung up on you for long right? I admit that it will be a little hard but..Yeah...six years with you and all but..I have to." He said,smiling.  
I knew it was fake. I knew the emotions he was hiding behind it. I wanted to convey it to him..that I wanted him here..By my...side...but I just couldn't. I just nodded  
"U-Understood...wh-when will you move out? Next month or-"  
"Tomorrow morning" He said  
Fast.  
It was too fast.  
He can't simply..leave..  
"S-So soon?"  
"Yeah...I'll go to Hamamatsu first and look for nice apartment ..then send some packers&movers to get my stuff ..when I finalize." He said  
"Ah I-I see...th-then since you have to p-pack..let's go back home then eh?" I proposed  
"Yeah...l-lets go back to the...house...Senpai" He said as he walked away to get his belongings.  
'House'...not...'home'  
Haha...he really..is ..going

The walk back home hard.  
My body felt heavy and my heart ached terribly. I wanted to say so much but I just wasn't able to.  
Upon reaching home,he simply went into his room to start packing. I looked around to see all the stuff that would be gone..when he leaves. His shoe rack,his curtains..that little vase on the table,his room would have to be locked I suppose and..maybe I should get a roommate..maybe I-  
I ran out of the house.  
It was too fast for me to accept such a sudden change.  
No...No..NO!

It was almost 10:00 pm and Senpai still wasnt back. Where did he run off to in the first place? The door immediately banged open and Souichi entered,completely wasted.  
"S-Senpai..how much did you drink?" He asked as he rushed to his wobbling Senpai's side.  
"Just a little *hic* Not much *hic* " he smiled creepily as Morinaga guided him to his room.  
"So I suppose you will be knocked out cold in the morning" Morinaga asked and Souichi burst out laughing.  
"Atleast then I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you right..plus...If I drink *hic* so much,I may as well forget all that happened *hic* between us..just *hic* think about it as a dream.." He smiled as Morinaga put him onto the bed.  
His words hurt Morinaga but he knew that he had to bear with this..Senpai..really can be cruel..  
He tucked him in and walked out as he heard his Senpai murmur to himself.  
"Forget..I'll forget it all"

Souichi sat up on his chair,a huge hangover.  
"Why am I on the chair?" His head hurt so much. He checked the time..it was 2:00 am,and he felt like he was forgetting something. MORINAGA?! He needed to see him. He felt as if the alcohol hadn't worn out completely and so he had to be careful with what he says.  
He walked to his kouhai's room and gently opened the door and peeked through,and upon seeing his Kouhai working on his table..he entered the room.  
"Eh Senpai..what are you doing here?" He asked as he got up.  
"I-I just ...I couldn't sleep" He replied as he walked to his Kouhai. Evrything seemed a blur to him,except Morinaga  
"Yeah..me too...was packing" He replied  
Senpai just stood therelooking around. Everything was wrapped up. How long ago did he start packing. He couldn't have completed so much in just a day.

H-how long ago did he make up his mind?  
"Senpai...are you fine?" He asked  
"I ugh..."  
"I'll make you some juice...it'll with the hangover" He said as he almost walked out of the room but Souichi stopped him.  
His hands grabbed his shirt as he buried his head in Morinaga's back.  
"Senpai-"  
"I couldnt sleep... Morinaga" He said,his voice cracking and Morinaga turned him to face him.  
His Senpai's eyes were teary,staring directly at him. He caressed his cheek and Senpai leaned into it as tears started flowing out of his eyes.  
Morinaga couldnt hold back. He pulled his Senpai to him.  
..


	8. Enchanted

Morinaga's lips met his. He kissed him back,relishing the feeling of warm lips against his soft ones. Morinaga's hands slid down to hold his waist as his ran through his scalp. The kiss deepened .Morinaga licked his senpai's lips,asking for permission and Souichi gave it. His tongue played wih his,his hands roaming all over Morinaga's back. His Kouhai's tongue explored the wet cavern,tasting the alcohol with a hint of Souichi's sweetness. He bit his lip,making the blonde moan into his mouth as he drank them all. Senpai's fingers clutched his shirt tightly as Morinaga leaned down to place soft kisses on his neck.  
"Mh ngh mhhnnm" Moans and gasps escaped his lips as his legs started giving out. He desperately held onto Morinaga for support who provided it with his strong arms. They kissed long and hard before they tumbled onto Morinaga's bed. Souichi under him,looking at him with a bright red face. He still seemed to be under the effect of alcohol.  
"Morinaga.." He whispered and Morinaga snapped back to his senses.  
He pulled back from his Senpai yet again and ran out. And by the time he cooled his head and cane back,Senpai was already asleep,sleeping peacefully. Of course...Alcohol  
He got into the bed,beside him and wrapped an arm around the blonde and closed his eyes,knowing it will be his last with him.

The next morning,Morinaga got up and took a bath..got ready and packed his bag and called a taxi. He lifted the asleep Senpai and carried him to his bedroom yet again. He put him down as he stirred. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you" He whispered  
He almost pulled back but stopped.  
"M-Morinaga." His Senpai mumbled  
"Senpai?"  
"Stay..dont..go" He mumbled in his sleep,dreaming of course.  
Morinaga pulled away from him, but before he could change his mind,he wanted to leave.  
But something on his Senpai's table caught his eye.  
It was a small box with a note on it,addressed to him.  
He wanted to read it but he heard the taxi honking outside and decided that he would read it later.  
He inhaled the old musty air one last time and walked out

I heard the honking of a car outside a while ago. Whose car even was it? No one owns a car in the-  
His eyes snapped open realising that it was Morinaga's taxi.  
He jumped out of the bed and ran down but the car had left.  
Shit. SHIT!  
He wore his shoes and ran down to catch a taxi.  
He hurried off to the station.  
He had to stop him  
He can't let him leave him like this.  
He dashed out of the car as he reached the station and ran in.  
"I havent told him yet. I have to convey it. I have to tell him. I can't spend my whole life wondering if he ever knew how I felt about him. Morinaga...Morinaga..Morinaga"  
He was breathless when he reached the platform,only to see the board read "Hamamatsu : Departed"  
5 minutes...just 5 minutes late..  
His heart broke.  
No...he...he was really gone..  
M-Morinaga..  
No...NO!

Morinaga sat in the train,looking outside as he bid adieu to Nagoya. He remembered that little gift he had taken. He unwrapped it and found a bracelet...two bracelets. It was purple,his favoutite color..but he wondered about the second one...why two..?  
He opened the note,hoping it would have some reason behind the 2 bracelets and started reading the shabby handwriting.  
 _"Hora Morinaga,_  
 _I write this letter to tell you that I want you to stay. I might not be in a stable state right now..considering how much I drank but I still want you to know that ..I didnt want..us ..to end. I want you to stay. I need you to stay with me. If I dont convey it, I know I will spend my life regretting the fact that I never told you. I prayed that this was the very first page...not where the story line ends. My thoughts always echoed your name when you were away, until I saw you again. These are words I held back..as I was too scared to come out...I was enchanted to meet you Morinaga. Every day was sparkling with you. You always had me wonderstruck..left me blushing. I want you to understand that..In all this crowd surrounding us...It's only you that I seek. It's only you...Tetsuhiro"_

 _._

Souichi got home and fell onto the couch. He had no energy left in him. Morinaga was gone..for good from his life. He couldnt hold back anymore.  
"I wish...I could really...tell him" Souichi thought as he slowly walked into the shower to cool his head.  
But his tears just wouldnt stop,Tears of regret. He didnt know how long he was in there crying but as he got out and wore his clothes,memories from last night came back to him. His kouhai's kiss and...and...a letter. He rushed to his table.  
He had written a letter...a brought a couple bracelet ..thinking he would confess but ended up drinking. He looked for it but couldnt find it. If-If he couldnt find it then..it could be that Morinaga-  
"SENPAI" A voice called from the hallway and Souici turned to see Morinaga,standing in the corridor. He was panting deliriously as he looked at him.  
"Mo-Morinaga" Souichi breathed as he walked to hus Kouhai.  
"Senpai" His kouhai walked to him,expecting to be greeted by a hug but instead got a punch to his face.  
"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE?! HOW DARE YOU-"  
"Senpai-"  
"I DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU . HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED?! AFTER ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME...AFTER ALL THAT EFFORT YOU PUT INTO SUCCESSFULLY MAKING ME FALL HEAD OVER HEELS OVER FOR YOU-" His rant was cut off by a kiss from his Kouhai.  
His anger immediately died down as he kissed him back,his hands wrapping around his neck.  
Morinaga pulled back,slowly and looked into his lover's eyes. He placed a kiss on his Senpai's forehead.  
"Im sorry Senpai.." He said as he smiled upon seeing is Senpai blush.  
"Baka" He scolded as he wrapped his arms around his Kouhai.  
He giggled at his Senpai's gesture. "I read your letter Senpai...It made me..really happy. I got off on the next station and hurried back as soon as possible." He said  
"I-I figured" He said as he pulled back from him.  
"So..you were enchanted to meet me huh?" He teased.  
"Wha- No..That was all just drunk talk. Stop babbling all you want" He blushed,embarassed.  
Morinaga chuckled and caressed his Senpai's cheek. His thumb ran across his lower lip and he pulled him into a kiss.  
"I love you Senpai" He breathed amidst the kisses .  
Souichi didnt reply,he was too embarassed to so he just pulled him into a deeper kiss,hoping it would give his lover an answer. He felt his Kouhai's lips curve into a smile against his and he knew that he'd understood the message.  
.


	9. Intimacy

It didn't take much time for the heat to develop; Morinaga's hands slowly pulled his Senpai flush against himself as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. His fingers tangling in the brunette's hair. His tongue slipped into his lover's mouth ,who unlike usual wasn't protesting, and he tasted every last bit of it. His sugary lips pressed against his ragged ones. "Ngh ...Morinaga" Senpai breathed between the kisses as his Kouhai's hand slid up his waist,frustratingly sensually and slowly,leaving Souichi wanting more of his touch. Morinaga sucked onto his lips as he touched his pink stubs,making him whimper into his mouth. He pinched and twisted them as Souichi turned in his hands,pleasure starting to cloud his senses. His legs were giving out but his lover's strong arms held him close, devouring his mouth, their tongues dancing an erotic dance, a game of dominance. Souichi's hands clutched Morinaga's shirt in a desperate attempt to suppress his moans but failed. His pants were getting rather tight as hus Kouhai smiled.  
"You're hard Senpai" He smirked as the hardness touched him. He leant down and places soft kisses on the nape of his neck. His lips soon sucking the smooth skin,leaving red marks. The pleasure was starting to buikd deep inside Souichi as Morinaga's thigh grazed against his aroused member. He moaned heavily as the brunette's hand slithered into his pants,touching him,groping his ass lightly, his finger pressing against his entrance through his boxers.  
And his legs finally gave out as he slid to the ground,panting and looking up at Morinaga with swollen lips and robust eyes,only to be met with beastly green ones.  
"Mori-"  
He was lifted in no time in the younger's hands and thrown rather unceremoniously onto the bed. He got over his Senpai after removing his shirt,his lean yet fit figure exciting Souichi all over his body. He sat him up onto the bed,as his hands gently removed his Senpai's shirt as he kissed his delicious lips. His fingers trailed his hands as they slid the shirt off him,exposing the buds he'd been assaulting a while ago.  
He lowered himself to his lover's chest and took a bud into his mouth,earning a lewd moan from the blonde. He tweaked the other as he bit one,making Souichi tremble with pleasure.  
"Ah..ngh mhhmmmm Morina-Ahhh-ga-" He moaned as he fell back onto the bed,panting erratically. He was met with the brunette's lips as his devious hand entered his pants,pressing against the now growing member. He licked his upper lip as his free hands pinched his nipples and stripped him off his pants,making him squirm under him.  
"Morinaga...d-don't-" He whimpered as he slid the pants off him. Morinaga just smirked at how sexy his Senpai looked,completely at his mercy.  
His lips reached the older's ears,his warm breath touching the sensitive spots.  
"Ah-ah Ngh mm gah" Lecherous sounds escaping his mouth involuntarily as his Kouhai stroked his member slowly,making it throb.  
"What do you want Senpai?" Morinaga smiled upon seeing the older man blush. He pumped his member as Souichi looked away,embarrassed,on the edge of breaking. "Tell me Senpai..." He said as he bit his ears,licking his earlobe. The pleasure was throwing him off the edge. And he couldn't deny it..He wanted Morinaga. "T-There" He whined,gesturing downward "J-Just..S-Suck me already" He whispered,finally turning towards Morinaga.  
And with a warm smile,His Kouhai enveloped his throbbing member with his lips.  
He threw his head back upon feeling the warm wetness around himself. He licked it from the base to the tip with one sharp slick as Souichi's fingers dug into his Kouhai's scalp,asking him more. His hips were bucking on their own as Morinaga took his shaft completely into his mouth.  
"Mo-Mori ah ah wa-wait I'm I'm ahhh I-" But as he licked the slit, Souichi broke. "Uwah Aahhh!" He climaxed into his mouth with an erotic scream,filling the younger's mouth with his seed. He fell back onto the bed,already tired,stars above his head.  
From his half closed eyes,he saw his Kouhai raise,wiping his mouth as he gulped it all down.

"B-Baka Y-You shouldn't have-" He was cut off by Morinaga's strong hands spreading his legs open wider and lifting them his hips. His tongue found its way to his entrance,making him gasp in surprise as he licked him.  
"Ngh Mhn Aah N-No n-not th-ther AHH" He felt his hand touch his member.  
"You are dripping wet Senpai..its so hot" He said as he stroked his member,eating him.  
"M-Morii~~~~ Pleasseee" He begged as pleasure overcame his senses. But Morinaga pulled back instead,leaving Senpai disappointed and confused. But his dlubt was cleared when he felt a finger probe him; Morinaga's finger entered him,making him cry out in pleasure. But as he added another,he knew his Senpai wouldn't last when he scissored his fingers inside,stimulating his prostate intensely.  
"Ahh Hnnn Nghh Mo-Morinaga" His enticing moans filled the room.  
"Amazing Senpai..you are so wet in here already..I want to be inside you as soon as possible" Morinaga whispered,exciting him. His legs in the air,quivering with pleasure as his kouhai bit his erect nipple while fingering him.  
He was losing it,again. He wanted to come so badly but Morinaga withdrew his fingers,leaving Senpai feel empty. He removed his own pants,his hardened member ready to burst out. His Senpai just lay there,awaiting him,puffing.  
He lifted his hips once more and started to enter him.  
"R-Relax Senpai" He huffed as Souichi cried out,a wave of delight washing over him. His fingers digging into the sheet beneath him as Morinaga entered him completely.  
"I-Its all in" He said as he caressed Souichi's cheek and he turned to meet his eyes. His face was red and eyes full of passion as he grasped his hand softly and kissed it,surprising Morinaga. "Sen-"  
"T-Tetsuhiro" He called out and immediately felt Morinaga get bigger down there.  
Of course Morinaga's control snapped.  
He pulled the man onto himself;Souichi straddling Morinaga as he rode him."n-Not lik Ah Nghh Hnnn Mori Ah please-" He tried to speak but his lover didnt allow him . "What is it Senpai?" He asked as he bucked his hips up,hitting sweet spot inside of him. He played with his nipples,biting down onto them. He threw his head back .  
"Ahhh nghh mnnnhh " His arms wrapping around his Kouhai's neck as pleasure overcame his senses. But Morinaga noticed that his Senpai was holding himself back from touching him.  
"Here Senpai..You can scratch me..I'm fine with it" Morinaga whispered  
"B-But it hurts...I..know it hurts" He mumbled as Morinaga smiled and kissed his lips.  
"Its you Senpai...You can mark me as much as you want" He said as he thrusted into the blonde making him tightly hug him. His nimble fingers keaving long red marnks on his back. His hair falling onto Morinaga,the scent intoxicating him. Souichi had lost himself to the elation. He no longer had any control over his body. To be honest,he never did when it came to Morinaga. Only his Kouhai could make him feel all the ecstasy he was feeling. The pain turning into pleasure as moans and groans filled the room.  
Souichi's toes curling into the bed as his climax approached him. But as with each thrust,Morinaga increased his strength and power,hitting the sweet spot inside him,Souichi couldn't hold back.  
"Th-there! AH there Ah Hnn Ngh Mhnn Ah Ah Ahh" His moans intensified as Morinaga felt his on its way. And soon,Souichi climaxed,his insides squeezing hard around Morinaga.  
"Ah I-I'm I'm com-coming Mori-Nagaahhh Ahhh Ahhhh!" He came as Morinaga soon followed,letting it all out deep inside him with a loud groan.  
They fell back onto the bed,exhausted. Morinaga pulled out and pulled Senpai closer to him,burying his nose into his Senpai's hair.  
"I love you Senpai..I always have" He breathed as he kissed his ears.  
"I-I...Me too" He replied,blushing as Morinaga smiled,hugging him tightly. Cuddling was nice. Their bodies and souls were connected. They were feeling it so strongly. True intimacy had developed between them and Morinaga couldn't be happier.  
He never knew sex could feel so warm and hence it was only now that Souichi understood the true meaning of 'making love'.  
.


	10. A Life With You

"Oi Morinaga.." His senpai called from outside.  
"Haaiii~" He walked out as he yawned,stretching.  
"Come help me will you!" He shouted as Morinaga fastened his pace.  
"Help with what?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and walked out ..only to be..greeted by a puppy!  
"Whaaa Senpai...This dog is so cute.." Morinaga exclaimed as he the pup jumped onto him,licking him.  
"Yeah..He wasn't cheap though..I had to fight the shop owner for a discount" Senpai sighed as Morinaga smiled,standing up.  
"Thank you Senpai..it means a lot to me.." He said as he pecked his lover's lips and he blushed.  
"W-Well I thought that you wanted a family of sort so I-"  
"Thank you Senpai...W-What shall we name it?" He asked  
"I was thinking of..Calling it..Maybe Hoshi" He looked away,embarrassed. It felt as if they were newlyweds.  
"Hehe..Hoshi it is Senpai" Morinaga smiled as Hoshi ran around the house. His fingers entertwined with his Senpai's. Souichi flushed deep red as his Kouhai's lips met his... And the feeling of insecurity faded away.  
And starting from now...Souichi was able to look deep into the future..and find himself in his lover's arm. The thought made him smile and spread a warm sensation throughout his body.  
"I love you Senpai" Morinaga said  
"I love you too..Baka" He smiled on his lips,knowing that everything would work out with this idiot...HIS idiot.


End file.
